Wesley Crusher
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Currently unknown; Formerly Starfleet Acadmey and the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D]] | known relatives = Beverly Crusher (mother); Jack Crusher (father); Paul Howard (maternal grandfather); Isabel Howard (maternal grandmother); Felisa Howard (great-grandmother) | status = | year of birth = July 29th, 2349 Star Trek Database | year of death = N/A | first appearance = Star Trek: The Next Generation: Encounter at Farpoint | played by = Wil Wheaton William A. Wallace }} Wesley Crusher is a supporting character featured in the Star Trek film and television franchise. Played by actor Wil Wheaton, he was a regular cast member on the television series Star Trek: The Next Generation from season one until the beginning of season four, appearing in a total of sixty-eight episodes. He also made a brief, cameo appearance in the 2002 feature film Star Trek: Nemesis. Outside of films and television, the character has also been featured in a multitude of books, comics and video games. Wesley Crusher was presented as the young son of Doctor Beverly Crusher, Chief Medical Officer aboard the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D]]. A child prodigy, his keen intellect made him a valuable asset to the ship's crew even though he was not a member of Starfleet. Wesley Crusher began to serve aboard the bridge of the Enterprise as an acting Ensign before finally enrolling at Starfleet Academy. He rose to the rank of Lieutenant and rejoined the crew of the Enterprise in an official capacity, serving as the ship's helmsman, before finally going off with the mysterious alien known as the Traveler to explore his destiny. Biography Early life & career Season One :Year: 2364 Season Two :Year: 2365 Season Three :Year: 2366 Season Four :Year: 2367 Nemesis :Year: 2379 Whatever happened to Wesley Crusher during the decade he spent with the Traveler remains unclear. In the year 2379 however, he did attend the wedding of William T. Riker to Deanna Troi as a guest. He was seen dressed in civilian attire, implying that he had not returned to Starfleet in the intervening years. Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Gene Roddenberry and D.C. Fontana. * The ninth episode of season four, "Final Mission", was the last regular appearance of Wesley Crusher on the show. Wil Wheaton returned to the series to make four more appearances as the character as a special guest star. He appeared in "The Game", "The First Duty", "Parallels" and "Journey's End". * Wesley Crusher resigned his commission to Starfleet in 2370. Star Trek: The Next Generation: Journey's End * Actor William A. Wallace played a twenty-five-year-old version of Wesley Crusher after the character had been instantaneously aged by the Q in the season one episode "Hide and Q". * Along with Tasha Yar, Wesley Crusher is the only other member of the original cast who did not appear in all four of the Next Generation crew-era feature films. He only made a brief appearance in 2002's Star Trek: Nemesis. This was the character's final on-screen appearance. * Actor Wil Wheaton made an uncredited, behind-the-scenes appearance as the voice of a Romulan in the 2009 remake film Star Trek. See also External Links * * Wesley Crusher at Memory Beta * Wesley Crusher at Memory Alpha * Wesley Crusher at the Star Trek Database References ---- Category:2349 character births Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet Ensigns Category:Starfleet Lieutenants Category:USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D crew members